rohanfandomcomfandomcom-20200213-history
Bissell Powerforce Helix Bagless Vacuum 2191 Safety
Pops, in his personal protective equipment, reclines the vacuum, starts, and uses the Bissell Powerforce Helix Bagless Vacuum 2191 Walter: Welcome to this training module on Bissell vacuums. Bissell vacuum are households for cleaning up floors, carpets, and bare floors. Used properly, vacuums can clear these floors very quickly and effectively. Image show types what Walter describes: Walter: The following course will teach you the basic parts of the vacuum, as well as how to use a vacuum safely. it is very important that the operators read and understand the operator's manual before operating a vacuum. let's get started. Scene 1: Parts of a vacuum Walter: The vacuums we're looking at today are professional helix vacuums. they are very powerful. before we go any further, let's take a closer look at this vacuum and its main components. here we see the Crevice Tool, Dusting Brush, Extension Wand, Dirt Container, Height Adjustment, Hepa Media Filter, Hose, Power Switch, Release Button. Images and Pictures show what Walter describes Scene 2: Personal Protective Equipment (PPE) Walter: Like any of products, vacuums can be dangerous if you don't follow instructions for safe operation, or don't use them properly. Pops wears his personal protective equipment as he uses the vacuum Walter: (appears) Part of that is protecting your body with the correct personal protective equipment. when using a vacuum, you should wear approved gloves, hearing protection, eye protection, and non-slip boots. if there is a risk of dust inhalation, wear a dust mask as well. you should also wear long pants and a long sleeve shirt to protect against against debris that might get stirred up by the vacuum. be sure that your clothes aren't too baggy. don't wear loose clothing, scarves, or jewelry that might get pulled into the blower's moving parts, potentially causing serious injuries. always be careful. Pops does what Walter describes Scene 3: Plugging In Walter: Bissell Vacuums are uprights that come with a cord that is equipped with the plug and must always be unwrapped and wrapped once you are finish cleaning. for the very best plug, unwrap bissell's cord because it requires no mixing, and plug into a grounded outlet. don't plug in the vacuum more at a time. Pops unwraps the cord and plugs it in to a grounded outlet Walter: Never unplug the vacuum when it is running. always shut it off first and let it cool before replugging. also, don't plug in the vacuum outdoors. fumes from the cord can be toxic. so make sure you plug in your vacuum into a grounded outlet. cords are sometimes dangerous. so keep hot things including cigarettes away from the cord. this includes the vacuum itself if its been working. If you need to replug during the job, shut the vacuum off and let it cool down before plugging in. when replugging the vacuum in, go slowly to unwrap the cord. make sure to plug it in after unwrapping the cord. again, keep the vacuum away from hot items and open flames. if you spill dirt on your clothes, change them, and make sure you clean dirt off of your skin before operating the vacuum. when you're ready to use the vacuum, plug in your vacuum after unwrapping. again, you don't want to knock the cord in the dirt container. It's important to have room to vacuum trash in the dirt container. the vacuum will heat up as you use it, which will cause the dirt to expand. leave room to clean up dirt. finally, don't start the vacuum where you plugged it in. moved at least 8 feet away before starting the vacuum. Pops does what Walter describes Scene 4: Starting The Vacuum Walter: You should never start a vacuum outdoors or in any area that isn't well ventilated. Motor exhaust can contain monoxide, a colorless, odorless, and potentially lethal cord. it's also possible to have filters in the vacuum. so don't start the vacuum near anything flammable. before you start the vacuum, take a quick look around to make sure there are no people or animals nearby your technique for starting the vacuum. Pops does what Walter describes Walter: To start the vacuum, recline the vacuum cleaner and start it with your hand. When the vacuum starts, proceed to use the vacuum. if the vacuum doesn't start after 4 or 5 tries, wait a few minutes and try again. you should never play with the vacuum switch too many times or take it off. doing so can damage the vacuum. when the vacuum fails to start after several attempts due to overheating, let it cool down. after the vacuum starts, you can use the vacuum by reclining. Pops does what Walter describes Scene 5: Stopping The Vacuum Walter: To stop the vacuum, use the switch to turn it off. Pops does what Walter describes: Scene 6: Using The Vacuum Walter: With the vacuum cleaner plugged in, reclined, and started, our operator is now ready to get to work. you won't always see those things lurking beneath fallen trash, so be sure to keep an eye out for them. the vacuum uses a very strong pickup. it can vacuum debris very powerfully in the dirt container. always be careful to reduce the potential to cause vacuum injury or damage. Pops does what Walter describes Walter: You can adjust the height adjustment according to the type of floors you are vacuuming and keep it on the low for the pile of carpet. using more suction will also pick up more dust. if dirt is stuck on the ground, use the broom to loosen it up. always proceed with caution. never operate the vacuum on a ladder, scaffolding, or in high places. try to use tools with the vacuum in the upright position. Always clean up after yourselves and pay special attention to beds, couches, and tables. Pops does what Walter describes Scene 7: Maintenance Walter: As an operator, you likely won't be responsible for fixing broken equipment, but there are still some routine maintenance procedures that you should be aware of when you work with a vacuum. Pops makes sure if the vacuum is not damaged Walter: As we said earlier, it's vital to use the right cord. before you use your vacuum, make sure that the hepa media filter is in good condition. never use the vacuum cleaner without a filter without an air filter, or with the damaged or wet filter. unfiltered dusty hepa media filter can damage the vacuum. to replace the hepa media filter, make sure you clean the filter with the napkin. do not tap the hepa media filter against a hard surface to knock debris on the floors. Pops does what Walter describes Walter: Instead, empty the dirt container by dumping trash in the trash can. not on floors, or tables. You should also wash the pre-motor filter with water and a mile detergent. wash each filter when they become dirty, and increases the vacuum temperature, which can result a vacuum failure. check the hepa media filter to make sure it is not damaged, and is working properly. Pops does what Walter describes Scene 8: Safety Walter: Professional vacuums are products that must be used safely. if they're not used safely, they have the potential to cause serious injuries to you, and those around you, as well as substantial property damage. always be cautious and be careful when you use a vacuum. Pops uses a vacuum cautiously and carefully. Walter: When you use a vacuum, we talk about personal hazards, bystander hazards, and property hazards. Walter's notebook reads: Personal Hazards, Bystander Hazards, Property Hazards Walter: Personal Hazards. we define personal hazards as any hazard that can injure you personally. the primary personal hazards come from flying debris, hot vacuums, and trips and falls. again, it's important to wear the personal protective equipment. make sure to protect your eyes, ears, and limbs as you work. Pops wears his proper personal protective equipment. Walter: Be aware of tables as well. never use the vacuum in bad conditions. such as wet floors, outdoors, or stairs. your vision and balance can be affected, and the floors can be very slippery if it's wet. remember, the vacuum cleaner will run hot. they can burn you if you are not careful. wear gloves and be careful not to touch the hepa media filter. don't use a vacuum on a ladder, scaffolding, or roof. Vacuum cleaners are equipped with height adjustments. The risks increases at low temperatures. so be extra aware in colder weather. Pops does what Walter describes Walter: Bystander Hazards. Bystander hazards are those that may injure the people around you, including co-workers, clients, and people walking by. do not point the vacuum at another person or animal. this is extremely dangerous and can cause serious injuries. keep children away from the vacuum and the work area. even if the vacuum is turned off, it may still be hot and might burn children who want to play with it. vacuums can be noisy which you should use them at the correct height adjustment. Walter's notebook reads: Bystander Hazards Walter: Property Hazards. Property hazards can cause damaged to property. this might be floors, bed features, computers, toys, or the vacuum itself. be careful. flying debris is a concern with property too, if the vacuum is not operating properly, debris can damage walls, break windows, scratch or dent computers, or other property. Be cautious about using a vacuum in areas where property can be damaged. Pops does what Walter describes Walter: Using or maintaining the vacuum incorrectly can also damage the vacuum. treat the vacuum gently, and use vacuums properly. Pops uses the vacuum properly Scene 9: Conclusion Walter: Bissell vacuums can make floors clean. like any vacuums, they are present potential risks if used incorrectly. so learn to use them properly and safely. if you have any questions, consult your owners manual or talk to your supervisor. Pops does what Walter describes.